I'm Here For You
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Since Kido was a cat, she wanted someone to be able to comfort Kano whenever he felt down. And when the witch Azami told Kido that she would be the one to find that person, she didn't expect the witch to turn her into a part cat-human being! Now, Kido quickly race against time to find that person, but both her and Kano start to have confusing feelings. Rating might jump to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Deceiver: *pinches the bridge of nose* ****_Clearly _****I'm way too addicted to KanoKido…B-B-But they're just so perfect for each other and they have too much potentials…s-so…and this came to me in a dream. Details somewhere in the KanoKido tag because Zeprithy complained about not enough KanoKido the other day and cloudy eve because she loves KanoKido too much like me.**

**_Warning: _****I might, I repeat, I****_ might _****write something that is mentioned in the plot ****_or _****leave it out. It is…something…*cough*embarrassingandIneverwroteitbe fore*coughcoughcough* I don't know if I should do it or not, so yeah. Just a heads up for the readers.**

**I hope you all enjoy~**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 1**

~.~.~.~.~

_She hated this loneliness, and the coldness it brought. Especially in this weather._

_The little grey kitty trembled in the filthy, soggy cardboard box she had been sleeping in this past week. All the food that was left for her and her siblings was finished and the scraps were washed away through the holes the box made from the now pouring rain. No shelter to hide under was not the only problem; there was also the thundering noise she kept hearing from above that accompanied the quick flashes of lightning._

_She accepted it, at the bottom of the box in this cold day, she was going to die._

_What was the point of living anyway? Even though she was only alive for a short time, she knew she was not wanted. Her siblings at least had some people interested in them, and now she was the only one left on the street. She didn't understand why they wouldn't pick her. What was wrong with her? Was it her strange coloured ears that her siblings always point out? Or was it because she was just a bit too aggressive? Whatever the case, everyone that came by just glanced over her whenever they wanted to have a look or to pick a kitty. Abandoned by her supposed owners, then by everyone. What a great way to end her life and disappear from the world._

_"Hey…"_

_It was faint, she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not. Who was it? She felt her small body was being stroked gently, slowly bringing her back to the world of the living with its warmth. A groggy sound came from her throat, wanting whoever the person was to go away. But before she knew it, she felt herself getting picked up and wrapped in something warm and comfy, then cuddled against something that made strong, yet gentle, thumping sounds against her ear._

_"Let's get you out of the rain, hm?"_

~.~.~.~.~

Kido woke up from her dream with a start and instantly got on her feet, looking around her surroundings. The sound of birds chirping outside as the sunlight shone into her owner's small apartment was the first thing she noticed, before her eyes drifted to where the said owner was sleeping. Kano was snoozing away on his stomach, a bit of drool leaking from his mouth and onto the pillow. Checking the time, Kido noticed there was still an hour left before he had to get up for college today. Not bothered to go back to sleep, she decided to just watch him sleep.

But that didn't last long. It never did. Because whenever she woke up first, Kano would wake up a few minutes after. He had a sharp sense, almost as sharp as hers. After a while, Kano's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was Kido staring at him. A grin appeared on his lips as he got up, a hand reaching out to scratch the back of her ear. "Mornin', Tsubomi."

A hiss came out from her before she swiped at Kano's hand, barely missing it. She hated that name because it sort of relates to her green coloured ears and he knew it; yet Kano would always find some opportunities to call her that as he claimed it was much cuter than the other name he gave her. She found it stupid her name came from the word 'kidding', but it was that or Tsubomi. Laughing, Kano picked up the small feline into his arms, patting her body until she settled down.

"You know I'm only teasin'," he grinned as he got up and made his way to the kitchen counter. Grumbling, Kido leapt out of his arms and landed on the counter, meowing for their breakfast. "Yes, yes. I know, I know."

It might seem weird and hard to believe, especially to Kano, but Kido was very smart and looked out for her owner very well. Right now she might seem to be demanding for food, but it was actually to remind Kano to eat something properly today. Back when she started to live here and from what she heard from his friends that sometimes came over often, Kano's way of living was very poor. Leaving his entire apartment a mess with unwashed dishes and trash, untidy used clothes everywhere and his main source of food was cup noodles and convenient store's microwave food. As kind as it was for Kano to take her in after finding her, his friends tried to persuade him to give her to someone else to look after. Even if Kano relented back then, Kido strongly disagreed, not after finally having someone who would look after her. What if the new owner wasn't as kind as him? What if they abandoned her and this time she would really die? She had to do something to make Kano seem reliable, but how?

She couldn't deal with the dishes and the trash, but she was able to deal with his clothes. First off, while Kano was away, Kido roamed around the small place and crawled through his piles of clothes. It smelled weird to her but not completely unpleasant. After seeing Kano not wear them for a few days, she decided she could use them as her own personal bed in the corner. It was tedious for her tiny body, but Kido managed to drag the clothes to a corner and nap in them. Thank goodness it was almost summer or she would have gotten into some issues with all the clothes being thick.

Kano, to say the least, was not pleased to see his clothes used as a cat bed. He didn't know what Kido's intention was but all he knew was that he needed to wash them if he didn't want to go out with cat fur stuck all over him. Luckily she didn't attempt to do it again, provided if he washed his clothes once in a while and not dump them on the floor. This sort of became a reminder for him.

Food on the other hand, was a bit tricky. Kido didn't like the taste of the thing called 'cat food', as it tasted horrid and nothing near or resembled food. She wanted to try what Kano eats but that only caused them to have a feud – with both of them on the losing ends because it always ended up with the meal wasted on the floor. Not only that, but Kano's friends found out and said that if the cat was causing so much trouble, along with the scratches that decorated along Kano's arms, he should get rid of her. Kido felt guilty to cause so much trouble, but despite all that, Kano assured them that she wasn't that bad. She did at least make him wash his clothes and behaved most of the time while he was away, so she was a smart kitty. She didn't get why he defended her, but in the end, Kano tried to give her something else to eat. Milk was one thing she liked the most, but the egg and fish mixed in a better brand of cat food or rice convinced her. All in all, they proved them wrong that Kano could look after her and Kido was not an average cat.

"Here you go," Kano placed two bowls down, one with scrambled egg and the other with fresh milk. Kido gladly accepted them when she saw Kano returned to the table with his own breakfast. "Will that be enough for you, Tsubomi?"

"Meow." _I'm fine, Shuuya, geez._

After breakfast and preparing for college, Kano lazed about when there was still half an hour left. While lying on his back, he hummed a song while Kido rested on his chest, purring as the blond ran his hand over her back. Sometimes Kano pulled at her ears, snickering how they were green. If there was another thing Kido couldn't tolerate, it was when Kano played with them. It was not her fault she was born with weird colours.

"But I like them!" he said after getting away from another one of Kido's swipes. "They're unique and I can find you easily like this." He grinned when the cat rolled her eyes, lying back onto his chest before glancing at the clock. She gave a soft meow and pawed at Kano's face, gesturing to the time. He looked up, and jumped up in surprise. Kido leapt gracefully back onto the floor, staring at him as he reached for his bad in haste.

"I better get going," he went towards the front door and put on his shoes. Kido meowed again, and Kano turned back and petted her on the head. "I'll see you later, okay Tsubomi? Be good."

His reply was another swipe for his hand.

Laughing and waving as he closed the door, Kano was gone. Kido stared at where he was for a moment, before turning back to the small apartment. His futon was still on the floor, making Kido roll her eyes again as she went towards it.

_He could have folded this up before he left. Lazy Shuuya. _

With nothing to do and not wanting to go out today, Kido decided she would just make use of Kano's mess and take a cat nap on it. Making herself comfortable on the comforter, Kido let out a yawn. There was no real entertainment in this small place, just the window for her to look through on clear days or just occupying herself by going through Kano's dirty clothes again. Sniffing a bit, Kido could still pick up the faint scent of her owner on the futon, and couldn't help it but think of him again.

He was a really nice person. Finding her and taking her to the vet to make sure she was going to get better, and then taking her in even though he could barely look after himself properly. Everyone wanted her to leave but Kano refused to let it happen. He tried to take good care of her as well.

_Too nice,_ Kido huffed as she rolled over onto her side. After living with him for more than a year, Kido already understood her owner's personality. He was literally a tease and his friends knew that much. It was a surprise that they could tolerate such a person who would make fun of them most of the time whenever they were together. Laughing, grinning, he never showed his worst moments in front of anyone.

He only did it alone.

Or when he considered himself to be alone. There were times Kano needed to let out all his stress and drop the façade. And that was only when he was home alone with Kido. During those times, she would stare at him, silent as she watched Kano sit in a fetal position, weak and helpless in silence. She wasn't used to seeing Kano like that and at first it shocked her to not end. There were times when he would talk to her, about his day and his frustrations. Most of it though was about his jealousy on his friends' intimacies with each other, making him feel a bit lonely.

And of course, Kido had to remind him that she was still here, which he replied back, a bit happy, 'Yeah, I still have my cute little kitty here with me.'

Kido hated it, it was always unsettling to see him like that and hoped that he would show it to someone instead of herself. A human, not a cat. She wasn't enough and he needed someone who would understand him. Know his weaknesses and comfort him when he showed them, just like how she knows them at the back of her paws. She couldn't hold him when he was down, or comfort him with words. There had to be some human out there who could do that for him.

She just hoped he would meet that person soon.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: First chapter. Complete. More to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deceiver: I finally got the 2nd chapter out! OMG I needed a good reason for Kido turning into a cat and had to keep weaving out a proper story and make it fit in the story somehow. I hope this works, because I still don't like this chapter…**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 2**

~.~.~.~.~

The sound of the door unlocking and opening woke Kido up from her nap. She saw Kano came in, taking off his shoes just as his friends Mary, Seto and Momo followed. "Kido, I'm home!"

"Meow," Kido ran up to them, only to have Mary pick her up, giggling. Kido stared at her, before reaching out and pawed at the girl's cheeks.

"Eh heh! Kido is still very cute!"

A hiss came from the cat but she didn't attack. She may hate people calling her cute, but Mary was an exception since to everyone's eyes, including hers, she was far too precious. Seto smiled at the small girl, ruffling the top of her snow white head before they made their way into Kano's home. "Kido seems to be doing well."

"And you two said I can't take care of her," Kano countered in a mock accusation.

"At first we thought that, but hey, you proved us wrong, Kano-kun," Momo piped up as they all gathered around the table and started doing their homework. Mary had set Kido back down on the floor and the little cat just sat herself between her and Kano, watching them quietly. Other than Mary, Kido wasn't as comfortable with Kano's other two friends. Seto was alright, but he was the first one who suggested to give her away to someone. He meant well, but Kido wasn't comfortable with being abandoned again. Momo, on the other hand, agreed wholeheartedly because taking care of a cat required a lot of attention and care – from food to vaccination, and that there was no way Kano could take care of her after picking her up off the streets. But after proving her wrong, Kido gave her the cold shoulders till she _had _to forgive her after the blonde girl attempted to console her with this 'special tasty' cat food (Kano almost flipped when Kido didn't use the litter box and that she was suffering a horrible stomach ache). Best way to get along with Momo was not to get near her, especially the edible things she brings with her.

"Anyone want some high-carbon red bean soup? "

Like that.

An hour after they started and Kido yawned and rested her head on her two front paws, getting back to sleep with everyone's conversation as background noises. Watching them gets boring after a while, especially when things get confusing with what they were working on. How this was done, how that was done, and how they were _really _done, it was just too much and it amazed her that humans could comprehend so much. She would get up whenever something interesting happens, like if an argument issued which sometimes lead to her jumping onto one of their lap or when someone wanted to play with her. A pat on her head slowly stirred her awake again and she looked up to see Kano smiling down at her.

"Bored? I think Mary is almost done and can read you a story soon."

Now that caught Kido's attention and she quickly sat up. Mary was humming softly to herself before she closed her textbook shut and placed it back into her bag. Kido walked up to her, her eyes curious on what she was going to tell today. The albino's stories were always strange and could occupy her bored mind on long days without Kano around. It started when she was writing and drawing something about 'forbidden love', but Seto and Kano hastily stopped her when she was reading it out loud. Still interested though, Kido liked to listen to other stories Mary wrote.

"But I'm not finished yet," Mary said sheepishly as she took out another notebook that had many animal stickers stuck all over it. When she opened it up, Kido quickly leapt up and landed herself on the table, staring at a page of two stick figures – a normal looking man and a girl with butterfly like wings, holding hands while being surrounded by flowers. Mary turned back to her bag, rummaging through it before she pulled out a bundle of colour pencils.

"What's this one's about, Mary?" Seto asked as he leaned forward to have a look. Momo did the same while Kano got up to refill their drinks, thinking that it was time for a break. Mary smiled at them shyly, brushing a strand of her white hair back.

"Um…" she started to colour the flowers. "It's about a forest fairy who could grant wishes. She could grant anything. Big, small, and even the impossible. But she was very good at hiding away from humans, because she could feel their greedy hearts and evil intentions to capture her. Many years past and many more who wanted her for themselves came into the forest, gradually making her hate humans and couldn't remember one single person that was sincere.

"Then one day, she met a strange man who wandered into the forest, lost and dehydrated. The fairy could sense that he was different from everyone else, and, cautiously at first, decided to help him. He had the kindest smile she had ever seen as they spent some time together and she learnt that he wanted someone to love him, even though he was different from everyone." She suddenly stopped, pursing her lips tightly for a moment before she changed colour, this time shading the girl's hair black. "For that and wanting to stay with the man who was so kind, she granted the wish by staying with him, and got to learn how happy it was to know that there were still wonderful humans like him in the world. They soon got married and created a family. And they lived happily ever after."

When Kano back with everyone's drinks, his face twitched a bit as his eyes darted from Mary to Kido, who was still in awestruck from the story. The cat glared at him, watching his every move until he finally calmed down and sat back down. "Well, Kido, did you like it?"

"Meow." _None of your business._

Momo clapped her hands together, giggling a bit. "That's what I expect from Mary's story," she smiled. "So sweet and simple!"

"I'm happy that the fairy got to meet another person that showed her that not everyone is bad," Seto added. Mary blushed at his words, timidly reaching for his hand. Both the blonds had to hide their smiles, but Momo couldn't hide her giggles as well as Kano.

"Yeah…because meeting wonderful people…isn't so bad."

They tried to ignore Momo's squeals and Kano's teasing on them being such love birds. Kido watched them silently, sitting back and deep in thought.

_Wishes…huh?_

~.~.~.~.~

"My, what's wrong with you?" Kano mused while applying some antibiotic to the new scratches on his hand. Kido glared at him for a moment, still angry that he was teasing her earlier. "Well, I'll just leave you alone, okay? Night, Tsubomi."

"Meow!" _It's Kido! _she huffed before turning back to the night sky outside the window. There wasn't much stars up there, but it should be enough. There were doubts in her mind if this would work, but compared to finding a forest where a fairy might live in and other wish making methods she heard, finding a shooting star was the easiest way to make a wish. It may sound silly, but it was better than doing nothing and worry about her stupid owner all day.

_…I'm starting to wonder if I should even do this, _Kido thought as she continued to look up into the sky. She was getting cranky as the hours ticked by with no results. _Shuuya can be an idiot whenever he likes to be. But what to do, he's my owner. I want him to be happy. _Sitting up straight, she let out a big yawn._ I have to to try this, for his sake. I must find a shooting star._

_But why won't it appear already!? _She grumbled, her battle against sleep was losing again. Soon enough, her body gave out and she laid on top of the kitchen counter, staring tiredly at the sky one last time as her eyes began to shut. Her last thoughts were on one single thing.

_I wish for someone who understands Shuuya and stay with him forever._

_…I wish for someone__…_who understands Shuuya and stay with him forever…

_…I…wish…_

_…for someone…_

___…_

_____…_

_…Shuuya…_

**My, persistent aren't you?**

Kido's eyes shot open and nearly jumped out of her skin when the first thing she saw was a unfamiliar darkness surrounding her. It looked like it was moving…or _they _were moving, slithering around as if were alive, watching her every move.

_Wh-Where am I?!_ She called out for Kano desperately, but there was no reply, only an amused snickering. Turning around, Kido stepped back when she saw a girl standing over her. She was dressed in a black attire, the dark long coat only revealing the skirt of her white dress. The colour suited her black, waist length wavy hair that was died up with a red ribbon. It might have been her imagination, but her hair seems to be moving along with the slithering darkness. Her legs, which were bare and showed her pale skin, moved forward to get closer to the cat's tiny form. She was terrified, trembling on the spot as she stared up at the crimson red eyes with her pale grey ones.

_Who…Who are you?_

The girl shrugged, her eyes passive as she brushed her hair back. **The name's Azami, **she said nonchalantly. Her voice did not suit her young body at all, it sounded way too old, like a middle aged woman. **I am a being who can grant wishes. I heard yours, little kitty, and I wouldn't mind granting it. But I have to ask, **her eyes were trained on the cat carefully,** why such a wish?**

At the words 'grant wishes', Kido immediately straightened up. Somewhere along her sleep like daze, she must have made a wish on a shooting star and this happened. Taking one brave step forward, she quickly answered, _I don't want Shuuya to be lonely anymore. He's always hiding his feelings and only shows them to me. If someone knows him well, loves him and understands him, I believe he would be happy and won't be lonely anymore._

**Hmm…for a cat you thought about this a lot, huh? But… **Azami titled her head, **aren't you that someone? You know this person well enough already, stayed with him for more than one year and already care that much about him. He even shows his weaknesses openly to you. Surely you are that someone.**

_I'm not human though._

The girl blinked. **Does being human have anything to do with your wish?**

_A human lives longer than us cats. I will die before Shuuya and he will be alone. I don't want that. I want someone to be with him before I die._

**Why don't I just turn you into a human? Problem solved.**

_I don't believe that would work. Cats and humans can't fall in love._

**Oh, for crying out loud! **Azami hissed and her hair suddenly flared up with her anger. Scared and wanted to run and hide, Kido was petrified on the spot as she looked deeper into those red eyes. **How narrow-minded a cat with a human heart and mind can get? I'm sick of creatures like you making stupid wishes like this!**

**But, as much of a pain in the ass this will be, I ****_did _****say I will grant your wish, **she stared down at Kido, cold and hard. **Little kitty, you better know what you're getting out of this. This wish is tough to grant and it will also require both you and your owner's help to work. You got that? **All Kido could do was nod, half because she still wanted the wish granted, the other half because she was frightened to death. **I need to turn you into a human, because he won't be able to look for that someone himself, so you'll have to help him. Say good bye to your house cat life for a while, because you'll be going out a lot.**

**But, **she raised a finger up, an evil glint in her eyes, **this wish can only be granted when you find that someone for your owner and they must prove their love together. If you don't find that person before this season ends, I guarantee you that not only will you return to being a cat, but Kano Shuuya will forever be alone. All his chance for happiness will be lost if you fail. You got that?**

Kido weighed the risk, and still determined and scared, she answered _Yes._

The smirk on Azami's lips sent chills down her spine as she raised her pale hands up in front of her. All the darkness around her suddenly halted and turned towards Kido. Before the cat could even react, they darted towards her and wrapped themselves around her small form. She tried to break free, but they wrapped around her tightly, suffocating and bringing her pain, bit by bit.

**Bear with this, because I'm not a fairy like the ones you hear from that Mary, **Azami drawled as she watched Kido's feeble struggle against her dark magic. **I'm just a witch who grants the things you foolish creatures want. But I look forward to your performance and I hope you won't disappoint me. Good luck. little kitty.**

~.~.~.~.~

With a start, Kido woke up, cold sweat running down her temple when she shot up into sitting position. The pain that she felt in the dream was still etched in her body and it scared her to no end. _A dream. It was just a dream._

Turning around to get off the counter, she froze when she saw a pair of long, milky white legs in front of her. It took a while for her to notice that they were actually _her legs _since they move to her will. Next she noticed she had a completely different body and wisps of green hair dangling in front of her face. Reaching up with her hand and combing through the long strands of hair with her fingers, Kido watched in amazement as she slowly realized that it wasn't a dream at all.

_I'm…a human? _"Meow." _No way._

Her hand quickly came up and slapped itself on her lips, eyes wide as Kido stared down at herself. _Did I just speak in my own language? What happened to human talk?_ She tried again, but it still came out as "Meow. Meow!"

_What's going on?! _She fumed, her tail and ears twitching in irritation. _That witch said I was going to be human to help Shuuya, but I can't even speak and still have my tail and ears _why do I still have them!?

Reaching back and feeling around, she felt a long, furry grey tail in her hand, swaying about as she moved them. Blinking, she slowly brought her hands up to her ears, freezing when she felt two pointy things sitting at the top of her head.

_Why do I even__…_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The scream made Kido jump and slip off the kitchen counter, landing herself harshly on the butt. Hissing in pain and rubbing away the soreness, she looked up to see where it came from. Kano was awake at the corner of the room, face bright red, eyes wide and jaws slack while pointing at Kido in astonishment. Kido tilted her head, before crawling up to Kano slowly.

"Meow." _Shuuya, it's me. I'm Kido. _

"S-S-Stay away!" Kano screamed again and threw the blanket over Kido's body. Startled, Kido quickly shoved it away and continued towards Kano.

"Meow?" _Don't you recognize me? Shuuya!_

"What do you want!? And how did you get in here? Tsubomi!" Kano looked around the apartment in haste, eyes growing even more wide when his trusty cat didn't come running to his aid. "Where's Tsubomi!? Tsubomi!"

"Meow!" _I'm her!_

Kido attacked Kano and pinned him into the corner, glaring at his flustered face. She was not going to move until he calmed down and realize that she was his pet cat. She was a bit surprised that her new body was strong enough to hold her owner down, what a benefit, she had to get used to this if he tried to annoy her again.

The blond spluttered out incoherent words, something about what this naked girl with cat ears and tail doing here in his apartment, pinning him down so closely. "Have you got no shame!? Any shame at all!? And where's Tsubomi!?

_Stop calling me by that name and I'm her, stupid Shuuya!_

A loud hiss made Kano cringe back, blinking for a second before he noticed something was quite familiar. An annoyed face…green hair…Looking up, he saw that the pair of green cat ears straightened up in anger. He had seen those ears before, but were they really…? Leaning forward as best as he could, Kano saw the tail was grey…and he had seen that too. Leaning back and looking at the girl, Kano could now see clearly how grey her eyes were. He gulped, unable to believe it as he uttered, "Tsubomi?"

Annoyance flashed across her eyes before she lifted her hand into the air to swipe at him. Even without her claws, she got him good.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Don't worry, Kano didn't have cat claw scratches across his pretty little face.**

**You know I feel this is turning into something from Chobits? Forgive me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deceiver: Slight warning, Kido might act a bit OOC because of her cat behaviour.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 3**

~.~.~.~.~

Since it was Friday, Kano should be back soon since his lectures ends at noon and he had no shifts today. He also promised to get back as soon as he could after he left Kido alone, on his futon while she wore his sleepwear (he had to put something on her). The cat girl sighed as she laid on the comforter, enjoying the feel of the blanket around her body. _So fluffy…_

He left in a hurry, grabbing a toast and leaving something for Kido to eat before he darted out the door, his face still painted red. It seems that they both slept in and waking up to Kido's naked body didn't help Kano at all. "But it was a pretty interesting wake up call," he managed to mumble out, not noticing that Kido was partially a human now and cat food might not be part of her diet. Remembering the event, Kido faceplanted her hot red face into the pillow. After transforming into a human, of course she would be naked. She just didn't know that a human male couldn't stand the sight of a naked human female and it was highly unacceptable in their society. How was she supposed to know when she lived alone with her owner for over a year and see him change clothes in front of her like it was nothing? But wait, then why did he sometimes look at those magazines with naked women? She had to check on that later if she ever had the chance.

Anyway, right now Kido was ordered to wait here and not go outside today. Which was fine and all, until she remembered what Azami said. She was given this body under the condition she could find the person who would know and love Kano before this season ends. According to the calendar, it was still the 7th month of the year, so more than a month left. Was that really enough though? And Kano wouldn't even let her out too.

"Meeeeeeow," she moaned as she rolled onto her back, nuzzling into the blanket. _So soft…no wait! _She shook her head to dismiss the previous thought. Right now she was stuck in the house, couldn't go out if she didn't want to worry Kano. And even if she could, where to? The only place she ever went to was around this neighbourhood and there weren't much girls here that seem to suit Kano. Were there other places she could go? _Where's that place Kano always go with his friends when he's free? The city? There must be more humans there…but how to get there…hmmm… _She rolled back onto her stomach. _Maybe the bus? I've only seen those a few times and they're pretty far away…_ she rolled back onto her back again, snuggling deeper into the blanket. _So comfyyyyy…_

Soon enough her mind was too preoccupied with the feeling her body was experiencing. She rolled onto her stomach, then back, then stomach again. And pretty soon, she was wrapped up in the blanket and rolled around the small space of her owner's home, enjoying herself and letting out small 'meow's here and there whenever she had to roll away from the walls, the table or the kitchen counter. She could never relax and enjoy herself like this in her cat body, but her feline instinct told her to forget everything and laze about till she was satisfied.

But too bad she was too busy playing around to even notice Kano coming through the door, a bit in a hurry before he froze on the spot from what the cat girl was doing. It was until Kido rolled to his feet and looked up did she noticed him. Both of them didn't say a thing, only staring at each other in awkward silence, Kano looking down at his now human pet rolled up in his blanket and staring back at him, face slowly glowing red. When it reached a dark shade did Kano clutch his mouth and stomach, hard.

"Didn't…expect…that…!" he managed to say through his muffled cackle.

Kido immediately sat up, screeching, and tried to unwrap herself from the blanket. That didn't work at all since due to her embarrassment and Kano's mocking laughter, it only resulted in her falling flat on her stomach again and squirm around on the floor. The blond burst into a harder fit of laughter and collapsed onto the floor, watching Kido in utter amusement while she struggled and glared at him.

"MEOW!"

At the sound of her threatening hiss, Kano recomposed himself as best as he could. He got up and walked over to Kido, ignoring her glare while his face still hold that creepy smirk. He began to help her. "Were you bored, Tsubomi?" She would have swiped at him, but her hands were tied up at the moment. "Well, I should have expected that. I mean you _are _a…a…" Kano pursed his lips together for a second. "A cat girl? …I can't believe I said that."

"Meow," Kido sighed once she was finally free. This was pretty weird, she would have to admit. She had never heard or seen a human with cat features before and only spoke cat. They sat there in silence for a while, with Kano tilting his head as he watched Kido carefully. She blinked at him, wondering what was wrong until he suddenly broke into a grin again.

"You know, I never imagined you to be this cute as a human girl."

That made Kido's face glow red again, her ears straightening up in surprise. She quickly took a deep breath in and raised her hand up high, ready for a swipe, but she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a very loud, rumbling sound from her belly. Both she and Kano froze, looking down at her stomach, and Kido's face went even redder.

"Oh, is Tsubomi hungry?" her owner asked curiously. "Didn't you have breakfast." And that's when Kido gave him a look and pointed to the cat food left on the counter. It took a moment for Kano to get it. "Oh right, I guess your taste also changed with your appearance. Sorry."

"Meow." Speaking of taste, Kido found it inconvenient to lose her sense of sharp smell and hearing. She didn't even notice Kano coming back earlier, and now everything smelled either too faint or changed to a foul odour. The cat food she always preferred couldn't even make it to the tip of her tongue without it being spat out into the sink in haste.

"Well, I guess you'll have to have what I eat then," Kano sighed as he got up and went to prepare lunch. Kido watched him for a while, wondering what to do before she laid back onto the futon, day dreaming with her tail swaying about and her head resting in the crooks of her arm. Kano happened to have turned around and saw her. He had to smile at her; she seemed to not mind the weird situation and was taking it well.

Once he was done, Kano brought their lunch to the table and Kido quickly got onto her hands and knees to crawl up and join him. She sat adjacent to him, looking at the thing that was called a sandwich. It didn't smell or anything, so she wondered how it would taste.

"Don't worry, I think Tsubomi would like it."

"Meow." _Stop calling by that. _Kido was about to lower her head to take a bite of the bread, but paused when she saw and remembered how Kano ate it. Flexing and staring at her fingers, Kido shrugged and copied Kano by grabbing the sandwich in both hands, amazed that she could hold something for a second, and took a bite out of it.

_Yum… _she purred before taking another mouthful, ignoring Kano's triumphant grin while commenting on how she was making a mess on her face.

She quickly finished it, wiping the crumbs and butter off her before licking her fingers clean. She waited for Kano to finish his. Once he was done and let out a rather loud burp, Kano turned back to Kido, thinking.

"I wonder how you become like this," Kano muttered, resting his elbows on the table and his head on the heels of his palms. Kido opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Both of them knew she had an idea, but, "Er, even if you know why, you can't tell me."

_Afraid so. _"Meow…"

"Hm…" the blond hummed, eyes closed in thought. Kido rapped her fingers against the table, waiting. Soon enough he opened one his eyes and asked, "Maybe you can learn to write?"

"Meow." _As if I can learn that quickly, _she said in doubt.

"It's better than nothing. I don't even know if this is permanent or not," Kano got up and went to grab his bag. Kido was about to crawl up to him, but she stopped in her tracks when he turned back. "Wait, Tsubomi, you have legs now, so walk normally."

"Meow?" _What's wrong with me moving like this?_

"Well you have to act like a human now…so you should use them properly." Kano bent down and offered his hand to her. Kido stared at it, unconvinced but she tried to get up anyway. Sitting back and crouching, she tried to steady herself on her dainty feet before she slowly rosed up. Kano watched her carefully, a bit anxious because he saw how she was trembling a bit as she got higher, her legs wobbling as it never did this before. Her hands was placed in front of her to keep herself balanced, panting as she tried to remain calm. Slowly, carefully, she was standing, but Kano had to help her to stay still.

"I guess you have to get use to using two feet instead of four first," Kano murmured while helping her step forward. "Take it easy, I know you'll get it."

"Meow!"

"Haha! Yeah, 'course you would."

He helped her move around the room, each tiny step becoming a bit more confident than the last. There was one time they gave out from her weight but Kano quickly caught her and helped her move along again. Pretty soon, she was able to walk perfectly, even jumping up and kicking the air a few times.

"Way to go, Tsubomi!"

"MEOW!"

"Yeah yeah," Kano chuckled at her annoyed face. She was rocking back and forth on her heels, arms crossed while puffing her cheeks. Kano tapped his chin for a moment, and an idea struck him. "Hey, Tsubomi, you haven't seen what you look like now, right?"

The cat girl blinked, a hand coming up to feel her face before she shook her head.

"Yep, I thought so. Wanna take a look."

"Meow." She nodded. _Why not._

She followed him into the bathroom, matching his footsteps. Kido wondered if she would have to take a bath in that big tub Kano always used for himself. Being this big meant she wouldn't drown in it, right? She stared at it for a second, before turning to the bathroom mirror. She looked into it and her grey eyes went wide from what she saw. Before, she always saw her owner holding onto a furry grey cat with green coloured ears in the reflection. But now, she saw a young girl, with milk white skin and grey eyes, staring back at her in awe. The green ears were sitting on top of her head and the colour matched her now long, flowing hair. There was her grey tail swishing from side to side and Kano behind her, looking pleased. Slowly, Kido brought a hand up and touched her face on the cold glass surface, and her reflection did the same.

_Wow…so this is me?_

Suddenly, Kano was beside her, humming while moving his hand back and forth above their head. Kido turned to him and gave him a look. _What?_

"You were such a cute little kitty before…and now you're a pretty cat girl who is taller than me," he sighed sadly. Kido didn't know if that was just teasing, sad, or was actually a compliment. What was wrong with being slightly taller than Kano? "Well, can't be helped." He straightened up and grinned. "Let's start teaching you how to write, ok? I want to know why you're like this."

"Meow." _If you think it'll help…_

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Sorry! Boring chapter! ~_~ I'll something better next time. Like Kido going out with Kano while hiding her ears and tails? …wait does that mean I can't make Kido wear a skirt…I doubt she would like to since she just embarrassed herself in front of Kano! *shot***


End file.
